Feeling Guilty About a Doll?
by SergeantSarcasm1
Summary: A trainer reminisces about an old doll while alone on Route 14...


Susan had always been attached to her doll. It was a small doll with grey fabric for skin, a little yellow tail, a long strip of fabric coming off from it's head, a yellowed zipper in place of it's mouth. and glassy red eyes. The doll was given to Susan by her mother on her 5th birthday, it was pretty on that day when wrapped in a red bow and as soft as a Umbreon's fur. It was a soft, cuddly doll. What more could a five year old want? The doll was her best friend as she moved around with Mom, it was the only consistent friend she had.

Today was Susan's 16th birthday. She had set out from home six years ago in hopes of becoming a successful Pokemon Trainer. She would have been happier if her Umbreon was with her. Unfortunately, he was in Laverre City's Pokemon Center, being healed after a lengthy session in the Laverre City Gym. Thankfully they had made it out and beat the leader, but it had worn her Umbreon completely out. She was sitting out by the route that led into Laverre City, the wind whistling through the dead or dying trees.

Usually there were Ace Trainers, Hex Maniacs, or even Fairy Tale Girls to keep you company on Route 14, but they all seemed to have just disappeared into thin air. Route 14 seemed really lonely without anyone else with you. Susan plucked a pebble from the ground and threw it into the knee-deep water covering the path. Maybe walking around couldn't hurt...could it?

She trudged through the water, every step making a little sloshing noise. She was actually rather lost in thought at the moment, mostly with thoughts about her little doll. She had thrown it out before she left, mostly to try and prove to herself that she was too old for the little grey thing. She had just chucked it into the garbage can while her Mom had turned her back. The doll had snagged and torn open slightly on the rough rim of the garbage can when she threw it.

Why did she feel so guilty about a doll? It was only a doll after all, only a little worthless trinket that couldn't speak or feel. It was merely an insignificant material object, and she didn't need that! Well, hopefully not. Having your mind wracked with guilt over an old doll was something she hadn't thought she'd ever feel, really. It was a sentimental doll, sure, but did she really need it or did she want it?

Susan stepped out of the water and into a patch of thigh-high length dying grass. The air felt somehow colder to her now. It was probably just her imagination though. She never was one for being completely alone. She really wished her Umbreon was with her, because he always made her feel wonderfully secure. The bond between Trainer and Pokemon was a marvelous thing, but now wasn't really the time for her to stop and ponder about that.

She heard a rustling in the grass behind her, and she spun around before being knocked to the ground. Her head collided with a rock, and her vision went all fuzzy for just a moment. She looked up at her assailant...oh.

That was why she felt so guilty about a doll.

Standing above her was her doll...but not her doll. It was bigger, and looked significantly more alive than the doll ever had. It was leering over her, a look of glee and manic hatred in it's eyes. She would have screamed, but her throat didn't want to make any noises other than whimpers. Susan flailed about like a beached Magikarp, eventually dragging herself back up into a standing position.

Susan had never seen such a hate filled look coming from a Pokemon before.

She looked down at the...Banette? Isn't that what they were called? Her hat slipped over her eyes for a moment, she fixed it quickly and went back to gawking at a rare sight (for her, anyway). She reached out it, in a clear attempt to make friends, and the Banette jumped and swung it's (surprisingly heavy) fist into her nose. It sent her flying back into a tree, her head banging on the tree. She could feel blood dripping from her nose and the back of her head. She always was an easy bleeder.

She barely had time to try and catch her breath before a ball of seemingly pure shadow was flung at her. She tried to scramble away, but she wasn't quick enough to avoid it. A searing pain enveloped her entire body, it was akin to being burned alive but without fire. She looked up and made eye contact with the Banette in a sort of silent plea to not kill her.

Yeah, she hadn't really expected a wild Pokemon to actually have mercy. The Banette slammed it's fist into her mouth, knocking a few of her front teeth loose. Blood was dripping from her mouth and nose down her chin and onto her blouse. Well, now she knew that that whole "don't go in the grass alone" thing was accurate. She slowly dragged herself away from the Banette at a pathetic pace. Fallen branches and twigs tore into her legs as she pulled herself across the ground.

The Banette slammed it's fist on the back of her head, and she knew this was going to be her last moments on this earth. Susan could feel herself crying unabashedly. She couldn't bring herself to force her head up to look at what used to be her little doll.

For the first time since she left home, Susan wanted her mother.

The Banette wasted no time with the killing blow, it's fist making Susan's skull crack and her body numb. The world had been colourful and warm, now it was just inky blackness and cold. She was gone, not a drop of her soul or life left.

The Banette made a cheerful cry before walking right up to it's former owner's corpse. It lightly prodded her shoulder, like it wanted her to just wake up. It kept making gestures like it wanted to play, hopping back and forth and up and down. It waddled around Susan's head and lifted her head up. It didn't know what the red water coming from her face was, and it didn't know why she wasn't moving. Usually people woke up easier than this!

For some reason the Banette felt oddly guilty...but it was only trying to play with it's former owner.

The Banette hoped she would wake up soon so they could play again.


End file.
